


Brandon's Little Girl

by WeirdStarWarsFangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parenting, Cunnilingus, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdStarWarsFangirl/pseuds/WeirdStarWarsFangirl
Summary: With his daughter growing up so fast, he can barely keep her in his sight. He just wants to protect his little Lena, is that too much to ask? But now that she's twelve, she's learning new things about her body. Brandon can't handle it and wants nothing to do with her new nightly habit. That's more his wife, Evelyn's speed. She was the one to talk to Lena about her body and stuff. But now that she's out of the state, he has to be there for her.And talking about masturbation and what she likes sexually isn't at all where Lena's gonna draw the line.Join us, friends, as we follow Brandon and his daughter Lena growing together as a father and daughter and possibly as lovers. Don't read this if you're a prude or are offended easily by DDLG, underage or incest.
Relationships: Brandon Pike/Evelyn Pike, Brandon Pike/Lena Pike, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this little idea kinda...came to me. Let's just go with that. There is more to the story, I don't know how many chapters there will be in this but I do know that I have a finished idea of what it will be. Also there will be a companion story to come after I finish this. Just let me know if you like it and enjoy. Please read the tags before you get too invested, just letting it all out in the tags now. If you don't want any daddy/daughter action, this is not the story for you. I advise you to turn back.
> 
> Those of you that stayed, thank you and enjoy my story.

“Daddy!” Brandon turned around in the kitchen to see his twelve year old daughter, sporting a dark grey hoodie, two sizes too big. She always loved wearing big clothes, as she claimed that they were more comfortable when they don’t hug her. And to be perfectly honest, Brandon was fine with that. The less she showed off her body, the less boys were gonna go after her in school. He set the grilled cheese sandwich on a plate, set the cast iron to the back burner, turned off the front burner and faced her again.

“What is it, sweetie?” he wiped the grease off his hand from the melted butter onto his sweatpants. Even though it was a Friday, he didn’t have to work today. His boss closed the company for 2 weeks, having started on Wednesday, after filing for divorce with his wife. Brandon remembered having asked his boss if he needed any help but aside from a ‘sorry’ card, Mr. Harrison didn’t want to be bothered while he flew to southern California to handle the custody battle with his soon to be ex-wife over their 4 year old son. Luckily for Brandon and everyone else in the company, they all were having paid vacation for these 2 weeks. So for now, Brandon was at home, and it felt weird. He couldn’t remember the last time he spent a whole day at home with no one there. And now this was his second day feeling so weird at his own house. He was glad that Lena finally was home from school.

She looked so much like her mother. The light brown hair, the few spots of freckles, the chubbier cheekbones came from him but her eyes were something amazing. He had brown eyes and his wife, Evelyn, had green eyes. But Lena’s eyes were the perfect mix of both. On the outside of the pupil was his light brown, surrounding that was her mother’s green and then it was all wrapped in a thin rim layer of a dark blue. He knew one day, those eyes were going to hook a guy so hard that he’d do anything for her. But he didn’t want to think about having to give his daughter away just yet. She was still here, in front of him, looking up at him like he was the best guy in the world.

“I need you to sign this. They’re taking us on a field trip to the zoo for my art class.”

“I didn’t know there was a zoo close to us.” He had a point. They were living in a nice house in Nashua, New Hampshire. He stepped closer and took the piece of paper from her hand and went through the miscellaneous drawer to find a pen.

“Well, there isn’t...exactly.” Lena squirmed as her dad found a pen and looked at the form.

“They’re taking you all the way to Boston?”

“Yeah. We’re just going to spend the day at the zoo, drawing animals.” She knew that her dad was very protective and that’s why he didn’t want her in any big cities. He was convinced that they were in his words ‘filled with trash goblins that will kill your spirit’.

“Really?” He didn’t sign the form and looked at his daughter who was too shy to meet his eyes. “And where will you guys be getting food?”

“The Franklin Park Zoo has little restaurants. But could I have like 40 dollars so I can get food while I’m there? Cause it’s not included and if you don’t pay for food there, you just get one of those school lunch frozen burritos.” He set down the form on the counter.

“You really think that I’m just gonna let you go to Boston with your class and your not very protective art teacher?”

“Daddy, we’ll be fine. It’s just a zoo, we’re not strolling through the ghetto.”

“I don’t think you realize how many freaks like to hang around zoos and theme parks trying to get their hands on pretty little girls like you.” Lena rolled her eyes.

“Fine, I’ll just wait till mom gets home and she can sign it.” She went to grab the piece of paper but Brandon pulled it above his head and walked out of the kitchen, pulling out his phone. “Where are you going?” she asked Brandon but he already took the form and hid in the study. “Dad! Come out! It’s just a field trip! I’m just gonna draw birds! No one’s getting hurt or kidnapped!” But it was no use. She could tell he was talking to someone but she couldn’t make out what he was saying. Until he came out of the study.

“You’re right, Lena. No one is getting hurt or kidnapped.” She looked at him confused and she saw that he signed the form. “Not on my watch.” Her eyes widened. He didn’t… “I’m your new chaperone.”

“No! Dad, c’mon! That’s so embarrassing!” She ripped the field trip form out of his hands and sat on the couch. “Why can’t you just trust the teachers?”

“Because I had Mr. Sanderson as my art teacher too. He’s not exactly all there.” Brandon tapped his head with his right pointer finger.

“Great. This sucks.”

“Oh, stop acting like it’s the end of the world, Lena. I’m not gonna talk to you or anything, I’m just gonna stand around in the back and watch over you kids.” Lena looked up and made eye contact with her dad finally and Brandon saw in her eyes that she wasn’t going to be happy while they were at the zoo. There was something else in her eyes too but he couldn’t quite make it out.

“Whatever. I’m going to do my homework.” She stood up and went up the stairs to her bedroom. Brandon felt bad that she probably was the only one with a parent as a chaperone for the field trip. But he knew what Mr. Sanderson was like. He was high most of the time, he wasn’t about to trust that stoner with his kid. Especially not in Boston. He turned the T.V. on and let House M.D. play as he grabbed his sandwich from the kitchen. When he was about halfway through his sandwich, he couldn’t shake the horrible feeling about the way he handled the situation. Lena was upstairs, doing her homework and she was probably mad at him. Well, he found it odd she was doing her homework on a Friday. Whenever she had weekend work, she normally waited until Sunday night. But he didn’t pay too much attention to that. Instead, he sighed, set the plate down on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen and got to work.

About 20 minutes later, he pulled out the nachos from the oven. He knew he had to make Lena feel better and knew that this was the way to go. Ever since she was 6, she loved his nachos. He would put refried beans and beef on tortilla chips, completely cover it in cheese, bake it and then when it cooled down enough, he put some shredded lettuce on top. And to this day, it was still her favorite snack.

He put them on a plate and took it upstairs. Walking down the halls, he looked at all the family photos of him, Evelyn and Lena in different places. Evelyn always asked if he wanted to have another kid but he was happy with just Lena. He couldn’t imagine loving a kid more. Eventually, he came to her bedroom door. He knocked twice before entering her room. He expected to find her sitting at her computer desk but she was in bed. At first he couldn’t tell if she was awake or asleep but he could see that she was sweating.

“Lena? You okay?” She pulled her blanket down and he could see that her eyes were kind of glossed over. Like she was dazed. He couldn’t tell if it was because she was sleeping or crying.

“I’m fine,” she wiped her face with her left hand. He set the nachos down on her computer desk by the keyboard.

“I made you nachos.” He looked back at her and noticed she didn’t move. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, earning a small barely noticeable squeak from Lena. “I’m sorry, Lena.” He looks at her and she still doesn’t move. But at least she meets his eyes. “I know you don’t think I trust you but I do. I just worry about you. You’re a very beautiful girl and I know how some guys can be when you reach this age. Yeah, you’ll get guys that are in your class that wanna kiss you and stuff, but I’m worried about guys my age that want to do that with you.”

“Ugh, dad. Mom already gave me the talk. I don’t need it again from you.”

“This isn’t that talk. I know you know about that, I just wanna make sure that you stay safe around men. In some cultures, you’re old enough to marry and have kids so there are freaks out there that want to do that with you. They don’t care about the age gap.”

“Okay, dad, I get it. Can we just stop talking about this right now?” Brandon was getting frustrated. He just wanted to make sure that she realized the position she’s in for the next few years and she was blowing him off. With that kind of attitude, she was definitely not going to heed his warnings.

“Alright, come downstairs,” He began to tear off her blanket, not noticing the signs around him. Had he actually paid attention he would’ve noticed that her pants were on the floor. He would’ve noticed the change in her demeanor when he came into the room. He would’ve noticed the sweat on her face wasn’t because she was warm from the blanket.

“No, dad!” Lena went to grab the blanket back but it was too late. The comforter and sheet were at the end of the bed and she was exposed. Brandon looked at his daughter sternly but his expression changed the instant he saw her. He saw her right hand inside her panties and a small damp spot on them, showcasing what she was clearly doing before he came into the room.

His eyes widened and he immediately turned around. Lena pulled her hand out of her panties, making a wet noise with her fingers that was doing nothing to make Brandon any more comfortable. She pulled the blanket back up over her body and stayed silent. Brandon looked over his shoulder at her to see her clearly red face.

“Uh...just, come downstairs when you’re ready.” He speedwalked over to the door and shut it once he was in the hallway again. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react but he didn’t think he handled it well. He walked down the steps, wishing he hadn’t seen what he just did. What dad wanted to know that their own daughter was masturbating? He sat on the couch and watched the T.V. and saw another episode of House M.D. come on. Although he couldn’t focus on it. Hell, he couldn’t even be bothered to clean up his half eaten grilled cheese sandwich on the coffee table. He just couldn’t wrap his head around it. His own daughter, the one he kept so sweet, innocent and pure was masturbating. Not only was she masturbating but she was doing it while he was in the house. When he grew up, he made sure no one was in the house. But then again he and Evelyn weren’t as strict as his own parents were.

Before he could dwell too much on the past, he heard faint footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned to see her, fully dressed and still bright red in the face. Vaguely, he wondered if she finished or not. But he _really_ doesn’t want to think about that.

“Hey, sweetie.” She looked at him and looked back down at her feet. She walked over to the couch and sat down on the other end. This was awkward. Brandon had no idea what to say in this situation. He never thought he’d have to deal with a situation like this before. This wasn’t exactly covered when he took those parenting classes with Evelyn while she was pregnant. How does he even have this conversation? What was he supposed to say? He figured he could at least ask a question that would let her relax a bit. “So...did you eat any of the nachos?”

“Really, dad? That’s what you want to ask me?”

“What do you want me to say, Lena?”

“I don’t know!” She pulled the throw blanket off the top of the couch and pulled it over herself. He looked at her.

“Lena, I know that you’re older now. As I very plainly saw upstairs.” She hid her face in the blanket. “I’m okay with you doing that but just make sure that when you do...that,” a groan came from the blanket “that no one is going to walk in. It’s a private thing to do and maybe you should wait for no one to be in the house when you do that sort of thing.”

“Yeah, but you’re always in the house now, dad.” She pulled her face out of the blanket. “It’s not like that’s an option for me.”

“Well, then,” Brandon really didn’t picture the conversation going this way. “I don’t know. Maybe wait for your mom and I to have already gone to bed. That way you know we won’t disturb you.” Lena looked at her dad and blushed again. This wasn’t what we wanted to talk about with her. In fact, he was supposed to be talking to her about something else entirely. Wait, what was he supposed to talk to her about again? Oh, right! “But that aside, I want you to watch something.” He went into youtube on the living room T.V. and searched for predator social experiments. Lena rolled her eyes.

“You know I’m twelve right? These kids are like six or seven! I know not to talk to strangers, dad.”

“I just want to make sure you know what dangers are out there. I’m not trying to scare you off from people, there are good people out there but you have to keep in mind, a murderer or rapist could walk right past you and you would never think twice about it because of how nice they seem.” Brandon was glad that the topic had changed. Talking to his daughter about masturbation felt...weird. “And that doesn’t change for when you grow up and date someone. If they ever pressure you into something you don’t want to do, or guilt you into doing something, that’s abuse and you need to tell someone right away. In fact, just tell me and I’ll handle it.”

“I know, dad.” The front door opened and Evelyn walked in.

“Hey, guys!” Evelyn walked towards them in the living room and saw the social experiment on the T.V. “Oh, God, Brandon. Are you going on another kick about Lena’s safety? She’s a grown woman, she knows not to talk to strangers. Just leave her be.” She saw the grilled cheese on the table and figured it was probably from lunch. With Brandon staying home for the next two weeks, she knew she was in for extra cleaning around the house. After picking up the half eaten sandwich and throwing it away, Evelyn walked into the kitchen and saw the nachos Brandon made. By the looks of the steam rising from it, they were still warm. “Ooh, nachos!” She made herself and Brandon a plate after noting that he hadn’t made one yet. She came back out with the plates of nachos and set them down on the coffee table. “Seriously, Brandon, shut this off.” Brandon obeyed and shut it off, instead putting on FailArmy. That was always something everyone agreed on, watching people fall down. “Lena, honey, aren’t you gonna eat some nachos?” She looked at her daughter, sitting on the other side of the couch, still mildly flushed and under the throw blanket from the back of the couch. She tore the blanket off and went towards the stairs.

“I have some upstairs. I’m gonna eat in my room.” Evelyn looked back at her daughter and smiled.

“Okay, sweetie, bring your plate down when you’re done.” Once she heard the footsteps stop and her bedroom door close, Evelyn faced her husband. “What was that about?” Brandon looked at his wife finally after blinking away the thoughts of what he had seen.

“She’s going on a field trip with her art class to the Boston Zoo. Well, technically, _we’re_ going on a field trip. I called the school and asked to chaperone.” Evelyn rolled her eyes. Brandon really needed to stop being this sheltering. This was why she wanted more kids so he wouldn’t be so neurotic about Lena. But with Lena already 12, she felt that it would be weird to have more kids now. She had an older brother that was 19 years her senior. They were never close. She didn’t want to subject Lena to that. However Evelyn also wasn’t nearly as protective as Brandon. That didn;t mean she didn’t love her daughter, but she knows what it was like to be a girl her age and Brandon doesn’t. Evelyn wished that Brandon would lay off a bit but he was always going to be like this about his little girl. It was sweet to watch but also she had to step in sometimes and give Lena her freedoms.

“Why do you have to do this, Brandon?” Brandon looked at Evelyn, acting like she was insane for not having the same shield over Lena. “You don’t need to be hovering over her as much as you do. She’s a big girl. She can handle life.”

“Yeah, well, I’m still going as a chaperone. You remember the art teacher. He wasn’t the brightest light bulb in the closet.” He reached down for his nachos. Evelyn rolled her eyes at him as the crunch of the cheesy chips were being consumed by a slightly angry Brandon.

“You can’t keep doing this. I know it’s hard to accept that she’s growing up but we have to trust that we raised her right and she’s going to make the right decisions in life.” She put her hand on his back, attempting to comfort him. “I hope the next two months aren’t gonna be too hard on you and you can learn to grow from this.” Brandon looked at her with skepticism.

“Babe, I’m only home from work for two weeks.” Evelyn pulled her hand back and held them together in her lap.

“I know. But I wanted to talk to you about something.” She brought the plate to her lap after it cooled enough to hold. “Jason fell back again.” Brandon’s mouth fell open.

“Again? Why so soon?”

“Because there’s nothing else to do in Nebraska. I told him he should move back to Albany but he says he wants to be close to his kid, so he’s back in rehab.”

“Well, Stephanie is in her 20s and can take care of herself in Nebraska. Jason can’t be in places like that. He can’t stay off alcohol there.” Brandon was used to this. Jason was Evelyn’s older brother and ever since he moved to that tiny ass town in Nebraska, he can’t stop drinking. He’s had 3 fallbacks since Lena was born. But the last one was only a year ago. It was getting dangerous. “How did they find him this time?”

“Passed out in his car. That he crashed into a telephone pole while he was driving drunk.” Brandon shook his head and continued to eat his nachos. He knew what was coming out of her mouth next. Every time he fell back like this, she had to go be with him. Otherwise he wouldn’t stay off the alcohol.

“On the first of next month, I’m flying out there. Stephanie is already taking the next 3 days out of her vacation time to watch him until I get there.”

“What about the library?” he asked her, his mouth full, finishing his nachos. Evelyn gave him a look. “Ugh, not again. Another job? Babe, you can’t keep losing your job because of Jason.”

“I don’t have a choice, Brandon. And this is the last time I lose my job, I promise.”

“You said that last time.” He stood up and took their empty plates into the kitchen and quickly rinsed them before putting them into the dishwasher.

“No, I really do know this time. I’ve decided that because you’ve been doing so well at the company and because of your promotion this last month…”

“You’re gonna be a stay at home mom?”

“Look I can’t guarantee that Jason will stay sober and I can’t keep losing all these jobs because of it. And now you’re making enough to keep the family afloat. I think it’s the right decision.” Brandon leaned against the counter when Evelyn came into the kitchen to talk with him. They both heard Lena’s bedroom door open and her light footsteps approaching down the stairs.

“We’ll talk more about this later.” Brandon went over to the fridge and pulled out two brownie root beers. He left one on the edge of the counter for Lena. Lena came into the kitchen and left her plate in the sink, grabbed the brownie beer and headed back up the stairs.

“I’m gonna go to bed early.” Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

“You okay, Lena?” she asked. Lena turned and looked into the kitchen and accidentally made eye contact with Brandon and tried her best not to blush in embarrassment.

“I’m fine. Just tired, mom.” She headed up the stairs and shut her door as Evelyn went to rinse her plate and place it in the dishwasher. Brandon twisted the top of his root beer and drank while he tried not to think of what his daughter was most likely doing in her room.

“So, why is she acting like that?” Evelyn started the dishwasher and faced her husband who almost choked on his drink. He gulped it down and set it to the side.

“First let me just say that I had no idea what she was doing at first and I thought that nachos were gonna cheer her up. Okay?” Evelyn smirked and chuckled.

“She was masturbating, wasn’t she?” Brandon’s eyes popped open. “It’s okay, Brandon, it’s natural. I’m surprised this is your first time walking in on her while she played with herself. She’s been doing it for like 3 years.”

“GAHH!” Brandon plugged his ear canals with his index fingers and closed his eyes. “I don’t wanna hear this! I’m not hearing this right now! La la la la la la la la la la-a!”

“Brandon! It’s not a big deal!” She came up to him and pulled his fingers out of his ears with her own hands and looked him in the eyes once he opened his own. “I’ve walked in on her dozens of times. I just tell her to wash her hands when she’s done.”

“How are you okay with this?” He asked Evelyn. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, looking back at him to give him the cue to turn off the lights and follow her. He started shutting off the living room and kitchen lights and walked up behind her.

“I’m okay with this Brandon because it’s a normal thing.” As they walked down the hall to their master bedroom at the end of the hall, he could’ve sworn he heard a small breathy moan coming from Lena’s room. He didn’t dwell on it and opened the bedroom door of his and Evelyn’s room. “I mean yeah, I didn’t start masturbating till I was 10 but she was only a year younger than I was.” She started shedding her clothes and put her brown hair up in a bun before laying in the bed almost completely nude aside from her panties. “I had the talk with her that it was alright to do those things and she could come to me with any questions. Which she has. I’m sorry, Brandon, but the way you’re acting about this isn’t going to make her feel at all comfortable with her body.” She patted the bed and he turned off the main light in their room, only illuminated now by the two bedside lamps on both tables. He stripped down to his boxers and got in bed alongside her. “For the next two months that I’m gone, I want you to promise me, you’re gonna be more chill about Lena.”

“I’m chill.”

“No, Brandon, you’re not,” she chastised him. “The way Lena was acting tonight was very clear that you aren’t chill about it at all.” She pulled at his jawline to make sure he made eye contact with her. “Listen to me. And listen carefully. Lena is growing up. She’s going to be a teenager next year and you need to accept that. She will never be comfortable exploring her sexuality with you shaming her along the way. She’s going to think that everything she does is wrong. And I’m not going to let you ruin her high school years by treating her like this. She’s free to do what she wants Brandon. Just step back a bit and try not to hover.” Her hand trailed from his jaw down his chest and felt through his smaller chest hair. She was thankful he wasn’t super hairy but didn’t mind a little bit. “Don’t you remember when we were kids?” Her hands were now dipping past his navel and trailing onto the edge of his boxers. “I was just a freshman and wasn’t nearly as focused on dating that much. But your senior self sauntered into my life and just swept me off my feet. I should’ve known that all seniors wanted a piece of freshman ass but I didn’t care. You were able to get me into prom and all my friends were jealous I was dating a senior.” She placed her hand inside and started to jerk his shaft up to life. It definitely was starting to wake up. “Remember that night when my parents were out of the house? You were at my door in 5 minutes, and we made out on my parents couch. Then you touched me for the first time. You fingered me and licked me up till I was a trembling mess.” Oh, yes, Brandon remembered. She was right about that. Every senior wanted a piece of freshman ass and he was lucky enough to catch one. It may not have been the greatest thing he prided himself on but he stole her virginity when she was just fourteen. He was seventeen at the time and had already slept with another girl only once before in his junior year. The girl he lost his virginity to was already experienced but with Evelyn, she was the tightest thing he’d ever fucked. So he kept her around. Even after she graduated and was used to his dick sliding in and out of her, he loved the feeling. And about two years later asked her to marry him. Immediately on their honeymoon, she got pregnant. Now here they were, Brandon at thirty six, Evelyn at thirty three, and their only daughter at twelve, learning about her own body.

“Yes, Evie, baby, I remember,” he said through pleasurable sighs. “You tasted as good then as you do now.”

“Who would’ve guessed you would’ve fucked my brains out at fourteen?” She jerked him faster and slid on top of him, jacking his member against her mons pubis. When Brandon was flaccid, he was at about five inches. But hard? His dick stood tall at eight inches. She began to hump herself against his hips, dampening her underwear while she stroked him faster. He couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed his hands against her shoulders, flipped them over till he was on top. He pulled her panties down to her ankles swiftly, grabbed a condom from her bedside table, rolled it on and placed his cock at her entrance. He didn’t feel like going slow at all tonight. With that last lingering thought, he forced his length into Evelyn, filling her to the hilt on the first thrust. Evelyn was used to his size but it never stopped feeling amazing every time. Soon, a rhythm was found and they began thrusting together, him into her and her to meet his own. As they fucked quietly, Evelyn moaned as soft as she could but sometimes his dick was just too much to keep in her voice. She ran a hand up his chest and gripped onto his shoulders, trying not to have an orgasm so early in.

On Brandon’s side, he was having the same problem. Unfortunately though, his mind wasn’t focused at all on the task at hand. He just couldn’t stop seeing it no matter what he tried. He couldn’t stop seeing Lena’s hand moving around in her panties and he couldn’t erase the sound of her wetness when she pulled out her fingers. He knew that he should move on, like Evelyn was. But after seeing his daughter like that, he didn’t want to take part in this at all. He didn’t want to think about sex ever again.

So why the hell was he so hard?

All too soon, the world came crashing down around them both. Her insides started fluttering around him and her eyes rolled. She pulled at his shoulders and his dick began pumping every shot of cum stored in his balls to fill the condom. Evelyn wasn’t a fan to contact directly after sex until about 3-5 minutes later once she got her breath back. He pulled himself out of his wife, tied the condom in a knot and tossed the used rubber into the waste bin in the corner of the room. He wiped the sweat from his forehead off on his hand and laid down on his side of the bed, shutting off the lamp on his side..

After some time passed, Evelyn kicked off her panties, shut off her own lamp, killing the light in the room and rolled close to Brandon. She placed her right hand over his heart and closed her eyes.

“So?” she asked. Brandon placed a hand on her head, playing with the bun on top. “Do you promise me that you’ll be more chill about Lena while I’m gone?” Brandon thought about it for a moment. He didn’t like the look of embarrassment on Lena’s face and he didn’t want her to feel shameful. He was masturbating at about the same age and he knew it was normal. It was inevitable that eventually his little girl was gonna have those needs met too.

“I promise.”

\---

Brandon slowly opened his eyes. He couldn’t make out his surroundings that well but he knew it was still night due to the darkness still being flooded in their room. Noting from the glowing green clock that it was one in the morning, he saw in what little light there was his almost empty bottle of brownie root beer. He picked it up and finished the last drop of it and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Evelyn had already rolled back over to her side so he didn’t have to worry about waking her. He stood and went to throw away the bottle. He pulled on his boxers before making his way to the bedroom door.

Once he opened his door, he passed Lena’s door on the way to the staircase. He stopped at her door and thought about whether or not to walk inside. He knew she had a bottle of the brownie root beer too but he wasn’t sure if she had thrown it away either. He took the chance.

Brandon quietly opened the door so as not to wake Lena, who seemed to be covered in blankets. His eyes scanned the room and there it was on the computer desk. An empty bottle of brownie root beer. He walked as silently as he could towards the bottle and picked it up. He was fully ready to walk right back out and throw them away but a noise caused him to shift gears.

“Daddy?” He looked over at Lena and her eyes were barely open. He figured maybe the glass bottle lifting off her desk was too much noise. He walked over to her slowly.

“Sorry, sweetie. I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m just throwing away the trash.” With that he kissed her forehead and she moaned slightly. He tried not to think of it. It was probably because she was tired. He definitely wasn’t picturing her hand moving around under that blanket.

“It’s okay, Daddy. I was already awake when you came in.” She pulled the blanket down a little with her left hand. Her right hand didn’t show appearance and now no matter what he tried to think of or not think of, everything in his mind was firing at just how horny his daughter was, to not even pull her right hand out from under the blanket. He had to get out of here.

“Okay, well, I’m gonna go. I’ll see you in the morning.” He turned to leave but something stopped him. A soft voice. A soft voice of a twelve year old girl.

“Wait, Daddy, don’t go.” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to turn around, fairly certain that she was doing something extremely inappropriate under the censorship of the comforter. But he turned anyway. She was there, still laying in bed but now, she had pulled the blanket down only just a little and you could definitely see where her right hand was leading towards. “I like you being here.” Brandon didn’t know what to do. The hand started moving and he could see that she was clearly enjoying herself.

“Sweetie, I don’t think you should,”

“No, Daddy, just stay, please.” Her hand was getting stronger now, the blanket having ridden down a bit lower and now he had a perfect shot of the outline of her hand hidden by her panties. He couldn’t tear his eyes away at first but when he looked up at her eyes, hooded with lust, he flushed. He shouldn’t be watching his daughter do this. This is wrong on every level. “You don’t get it, Daddy,” Lena started. “You have mom to fuck but I have nothing. I just have my fingers.” The father in him was telling him to scold her for saying the f word. He shouldn’t say that, it would be pointless in this situation. Then another voice told him to walk back to her bed, peel off those panties for her and lick her till she cries but that was an even worse idea. He couldn’t come up with a single decent solution to fix this situation. So he just stood there.

Watching his daughter fuck herself with her fingers and shaking a little. He knew she would be soon and not because of the fall weather.

“Lena,”

“Oh, yes, Daddy, say my name again,” she fucked herself faster. Clearly anything he did was not going to put ice on the situation unless it were actual ice. That’s it! He could grab the ice from the freezer and toss it on her, that would work. Now if only he could figure out how the outside tree roots had him latched where he was…

“Daddy,” Lena said, finally opening her eyes fully and pulled her hand out of her underwear. There was that sickly sweet wet sound again. She stood up and walked over to him. She took her moist hand to take hold of his left hand. He tried his hardest not to focus on the shiny mess that was glistening off her sheets where her hips would be located normally. She pulled him over to the side of her bed. She reached up on her tiptoes and pulled him down by the shoulders until he was on his knees. She got back into bed but didn’t bother with the blanket. Instead, she shoved her right hand straight back into her underwear and began moving her hand around again. He moved his eyes to hers and she looked at him longingly. “I want you to watch me, Daddy. I want you to watch me make myself cum.”

Brandon couldn’t believe what was unfolding before his eyes. He had no control over this situation. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see that her bedroom door was cracked. There was an opening that he could just run through. He could run and pretend this never happened, pretend that his daughter didn’t just ask him to watch her masturbate. But it seemed unlikely that he would run as he couldn’t even look away from her. There was no chance he was going to attempt to move. Plus, in this extremely horny state, he was afraid that whatever movement he made, she would just jump on him and most likely hump herself on his groin until she came on his boxers. Damn it, why wasn’t that thought disgusting him? Actually, he felt the blood in his head rush downward in his body. Oh, no…

He looked down and sure enough, there was a tent growing in his boxers. When he looked back up into his daughter’s hungry eyes, it hit him. He shouldn’t be doing this, he shouldn’t be getting so hard right now, he should be ashamed of what he was doing, what he was thinking, but it didn’t stop the thoughts flooding his mind.

“Oh, yes, Daddy, that’s it. Stroke your big cock for me, Daddy,” Lena said so breathlessly, he almost couldn’t tell if she was whispering or moaning. But when he looked back down, there it was. She wasn’t telling him what she wanted him to do, he just didn’t realize it mentally, that he was already pumping his thick cock in and out of his hand. How did he not notice that he was masturbating alongside her? He couldn’t escape his thoughts so much that his hand ended up doing the job for him. He knew this was wrong. It was so wrong and he was going to hell for shit like this. He may not be fucking her but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Every which way he thought about it, every which way he thought about Lena at least for the time being was insanely hot to him. Nothing about her was turning him off and that was going to become a problem. He wanted to think of the repercussions of this. He wanted to think of what Evelyn would say if she found out what he was doing with their daughter presently. But he just kept getting harder. And even though he knew this was by far the worst thought that had come to him, he knew it was going to make him finish a little faster. He imagined laying there on his daughter's bed instead. He wanted to be right there and he wanted her to sit on his face and just go to town on her little pussy until it trembled under his tongue. He wanted to taste those juices but there was absolutely no way he would ever do it in reality. He’d just leave that thought in the far back of his mind, never to be spoken.

Lena switched hands in her panties and let her left hand begin to rub herself to a powerful climax. Thankfully, she knew how to masturbate with either hand. Her right hand shot out of her panties and into Brandon’s face. His first instinct was to smell that sweet wetness on her fingers but he had to control what little will he had left.

“Oh, Daddy, I’m getting so close!” It was music to his ears, hearing her moan like that. He didn’t think it was going to take only so little to make him cum but he was starting to feel that familiar tightening in his balls. There was no hope now. He was going to cum. He was going to cum right here, in his little girls bedroom while she touched herself. “Daddy, please,” Anything. At this point in time, he was willing to do anything to please her. Did he say that he wouldn't eat her out? Cause he doesn’t remember saying that, and what a good thing too cause of she wanted to cum on his tongue, he would gladly let her so he could drink her up and taste that sweet wetness that only comes from the truly and fully horny pussy that has gone past the point of no return. “Hold my hand. I want us to hold hands while we cum. Daddy, hold my hand,” She reached out to find his hand before he even had a chance to register what she even said. But once it did register, his left hand shot up to meet hers and gripped tightly to her. “Are you going to cum too, Daddy?”

Brandon wanted to say yes, but he couldn’t trust his voice to actually say words. He just wanted to grunt and moan so he settled for a nod. Lena’s expression was so heavenly, she looked at him like he was all she’d ever need. It had been a very long time since Evelyn had looked at Brandon like that. It was a look in her eyes that he could clearly see as just wanting. She wanted to cum, she wanted him to cum, she wanted to hold his hand while she came and she definitely wanted him to watch her cum. She could tell just by looking into her beautiful eyes that she longed for him but was just too frightened to say so. So he did the only logical thing to do (or at least, this is what his brain told him it was). He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. He was still holding her right hand that was still slick with her juices as tight as he could and pumping his erection so fast and hard. This was all he needed right now. He just needed to cum and then he could think of something better to fix the situation. But right now, cumming was the only thing he wanted, the only thing he needed. And by the looks of it, it was all she needed as well.

“Am I still your pretty little girl, Daddy? Your pretty little Lena?” Pretty? He opened his eyes and looked deep into hers, both pupils dilated from their lust and saw his little Lena really was growing up. She was growing curves even though she liked to hide them, in all the right places. Puberty was definitely giving her some slack. But pretty? No, there was a different word that described her right now. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

“You’re beautiful,” Brandon whispered in her ear. That seemed to be the tipping point for Lena. She exhaled and moaned quietly against Brandon’s right ear and that was all he needed. He expelled shot after shot of cum onto his daughters bed. While he came, he felt her squeeze his hand oh so gently. She began whimpering, only mumbling a few words in her haze. Words like ‘daddy’, ‘cumming’, and ‘feels so good’. Needless to say he completely emptied his sack on her bed. He felt the aftershocks of his orgasm stake to shake him and he spent the next twenty seconds, covering Lena’s face in his kisses. He got to her lips and thought that he shouldn’t. But another part of him reminded him that they just came together, kissing her wasn’t really all that bad anymore. So he did. He leaned forward and claimed her lips with his. She responded generously, giving him everything. She leaned up to him and when they broke apart, he let their foreheads rest against each other. They got their breathing down together and Brandon stopped for a second to think about what he had done. He really just came with his daughter. That thought should’ve disgusted him and grossed him out. So why wasn’t it? Why did it only make him crave her more?

He pulled back to look at her and when his eyes trailed down the bed, he realized why it felt so amazing, why she felt so amazing. He didn’t just cum on her bed, he came all over her thighs and on her hand that was now resting outside her underwear. And from the looks of it, it seemed like she used his cum on her pussy to help get her to fall off the edge. He felt a stir in his groin at the thought of that but he pushed it away. He needed to stop. He stood up and when he was about to turn away, Lena moved her hand up to her face and licked his cum off her hand. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, it was such an amazing sight. She moaned with delight as she sucked his cum into her mouth off her fingers. It was enough to make him want to cum again but he had a little clearer of a mind now. He wasn’t going to drop down his boxers again. And speaking of which, he pulled his dick back into the confines of his boxers, partly because it was cold and partly because he didn’t want Lena to see how hard she was making him again.

“You taste really good, Daddy,” Lena said once everything was off her left hand. She sat up and never broke eye contact when she pulled her fingers out of her mouth. “That felt amazing. Daddy, did you ever feel that good watching someone cum?” He couldn’t believe she was talking about this so nonchalant. “I liked it. It felt so much better with you watching me. Do you think you could watch me again sometime?”

No.

No.

No!

Of course not!

“Maybe, little Lena.”

What the fuck?!

“And if you behave like a good girl, maybe daddy can give you a reward,” he said, motioning two fingers as her vagina and stuck his tongue between them. Lena gasped and squirmed in bed, flushing and also gave a little whimper to express her excitement for the next time he would wander into her bedroom at night. She never had her pussy licked and wanted his tongue on her immediately but she was happy to wait for another night.

Brandon didn’t know where that came from. He felt the words come out of his mouth but he didn’t say them, someone else did and used his body to say it. Whatever demon possessed him tonight, he was having none of that. He picked up their brownie root beer bottles and left the room to throw them away downstairs.

\---

Brandon woke up. He woke up in a cold sweat and looked down at the comforter and saw his erection standing at full mast. It was still dark and he looked over at the clock. It was one in the morning. Just like his dream. Or was it a nightmare? It was a nightmare, he decided. He looked at the table and there was the brownie root beer bottle, sitting on the table with just one swig left. He sat up in bed and finished it. He looked over at the waste bin in the corner but he knew that the glass bottles go in the downstairs trash. He sighed and pulled the comforter off. He tucked his still erect dick back into his boxers and walked to the door.

He quietly opened and shut his bedroom door and started to walk towards the staircase. He looked at Lena’s door. He knew she had a bottle too but from his dream (nightmare!) just now, he was afraid to step into her room. Maybe he could just grab the bottle and leave as fast as possible? Like a speedrun.

But then it happened.

A moan came from the other side of the door.

His eyes widened as he realized exactly what Lena was doing. She definitely wasn’t asleep.

_“It’s okay, Daddy. I was already awake when you came in.”_

Then it all came flooding back. Everything dream (NIGHTMARE!) Lena had said rushed back to the front of his mind.

_“Oh, yes, Daddy, say my name again.”_

_“I want you to watch me make myself cum.”_

_“Stroke your big cock for me, Daddy.”_

_“Hold my hand. I want us to hold hands while we cum.”_

_“Am I still your pretty little girl, Daddy? Your pretty little Lena?”_

NO! He couldn’t do this. Another moan from her bedroom woke him out of his trance, standing in front of her door, holding an empty brownie root beer bottle and getting harder by the second. This was not his nightmare (dream...wait a minute) and he had control. And with that control, he ran down the stairs, tossed the bottle and decided it was best for Lena to clean up her own room.

Once he was back up the stairs, he did his best to ignore what he was hearing on his way to his own bedroom. He shut the door behind him and got back into bed. His erection started to fade away and willed himself back to sleep. But not before remembering his answer to her question.

_“You’re beautiful.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Evelyn leaves has Brandon feeling a little nervous. He may have some problems being alone with Lena just for today so what will he do for a whole 2 months just them alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you like it, if you didn't, either way. Also, I put in the description that it's extreme underage. If you don't like that she's twelve, leave now.
> 
> Still here? Alright, enjoy the next chapter of Brandon's silent torment in the form of his daughter.

At about eight in the morning, Brandon woke up to an empty bed. He felt around for his wife but she was already out. He wondered if she was making breakfast or if she was watering the plants in the backyard. He stood up and grabbed a pair of pajama pants from his dresser. His business shirts were hanging in the closet but the closet was mostly Evelyn’s clothes and shoes. Not that she was a materialistic bitch, she actually wasn’t much of a shopper. Brandon loved that about her. Evelyn was a sweetheart when he first met her and she was still a kind, gentle person to this day.

_“Oh, yes, Daddy, say my name again.”_

And he was never going to tell her about the dream (nightmare! Stop it!) he had last night.

Once he put on a tank top and some PJ pants, he started walking down the hall, towards the stairs. He passed Lena's room and subconsciously looked inside. No bottle on the desk. She must’ve thrown it away. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Lena was sitting at the counter, eating eggs on toast with a little bit of shredded cheddar cheese on top. He glanced at her face to see that she seemed a lot better this morning.

“Good morning, Lena,” Brandon said as he opened the fridge. He pulled out the milk jug and started grabbing a bowl and cereal as well. He knew it was a bit more of a kid’s breakfast but he loved Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

“Morning, Daddy.” She finished her glass of water and started finishing her toast and eggs. Good, she was calling him daddy again. She only ever called him dad when she was mad at him or upset about something. Either she had dropped the awkwardness of yesterday from her register or Evelyn talked to her this morning. He glanced at the window into the backyard and saw that no one was out there. Where _was_ Evelyn then?

“Do you know where your mom went?” he asked, taking a spoonful of cereal to his lips. Lena looked into his eyes and didn’t blush.

“She said she had to get groceries to stock up with.” She ate the last bite of her breakfast and stood up to put her plate into the sink. “Is mom leaving again to help Uncle Jason?” There was no point in lying to her. This was a new Brandon. He promised Evelyn that he’d be more open and chill.

“Yes, sweetie.” He set down the cereal after only leaving about three spoonfuls left. “Your Uncle Jason can’t really take care of himself in a small town. He likes to live in exciting places, and when he lives in smaller areas like little towns in Nebraska,” he trailed off but Lena picked up.

“He drinks?” Brandon wasn’t expecting her to just say it out blatantly like that. No sugar coating. She was twelve, she could have these conversations.

“Yes, Lena. He just keeps drinking until it becomes a real problem.” Lena knew what was going to come out next. He was going to do the whole ‘don’t drink’ speech. “Alcohol is fine in moderation, Lena, but if you have too much, it makes you do things you wish you hadn’t.” Lena nodded. _That’s surprising,_ she thought. _He would’ve normally just told me not to drink_.

“I know, Daddy. We’ve had enough assemblies at school telling us not to drink or do drugs.” Brandon finished his cereal, took his bowl and Lena’s now empty plate and rinsed them in the sink. Lena got up from the counter and went to the living room couch and sat down. “Did you want to watch anything or can I just go through my watch later list on youtube?” Brandon joined her on the couch.

“I mean, I didn’t really have anything planned to watch, so go ahead.” She switched inputs on the T.V. to the firestick and pulled up youtube. Her watch later was mostly full of Binging with Babish and Danny Casale videos. For her last birthday, they all helped make her the Ultimeatum burger from the Regular Show. It was good but none of them could move for like an hour after they ate it. She made a point not to make something so monstrous for her next birthday.

As the videos progressed, Brandon got on his phone, not really paying attention. Cooking videos were more Lena’s thing. There were a few ‘Tasty’ videos that he would watch for more simple dishes but nothing he couldn’t make. He assumed she got the whole cooking thing from her mother’s side. His mother and father in law were full blooded Italians that cooked everything. Cooking was in Lena’s blood. And since Evelyn and Lena provided most of the cooking in the house, he never really had a reason to learn. If he was on Youtube, he was more into watching the Slo Mo Guys. He wasn’t really into youtube gamers or vlogs. He mostly stuck with regular T.V. Netflix, Cable, Hulu, Disney+, he preferred watching movies and shows. So while he was on his phone, he pulled up a ‘falling sand’ game and messed around with that for awhile while Lena watched her youtube list. And while he wasn’t really paying attention so much, her videos changed from Danny Casale to David Dobrik’s vlogs. Evelyn allowed her to watch them but she wasn’t sure if dad knew or not.

“Wow!” Zane Hijazi’s voice broke Brandon out of his game. “Wait till I fucking get on yelp! This dentist made fun of my fucking hairline!” He looked up as the dentist was pulling his teeth out and saying ‘this motherfucker has an assistant?’

“Uh, what are we watching?” Lena looked over at Brandon and quickly skipped the video.

“Sorry, mom usually lets me watch his videos.” He took the remote from her hands and played it back. He wanted to prove to her and show that he could be okay with this. With her growing up.

“It’s okay if you want to watch that. I’m not going to stop you, Lena.” Lena raised an eyebrow at her dad. Since when did he let her watch anything with the f-word in it? She was lucky if he let her watch a PG-13 movie.

“Wait, why?” She asked him when the mariachi band began playing for a drugged up Zane Hijazi. “Why are you all of a sudden okay with this?” Brandon looked over at her and saw the confusion in her eyes. He knew she was growing up and he promised Evelyn that he’d be chill. Letting her watch stuff like this like Evelyn did would definitely help make him more chill. He had do be okay with this.

“Well, you’re not a little kid anymore. You’re growing up. At least from what I saw yesterday.” Lena blushed. How was he being so nonchalant like this? “As far as I can tell, if you’re old enough to do that, you’re old enough to watch stuff like this. It just means you’re getting to be more of a young adult than a child and I need to accept that.” He watched as another of David’s vlog videos came on. In this one, he heard the N word but he tried not to let it bother him that Lena was watching this. “So, feel free to watch whatever around me. I won’t mind.” He set the remote back down between them. She hesitantly took it back up in her own hands. She couldn’t focus on the vlog so she exited out of Youtube and put Netflix on instead.

“So does this mean I can watch R-rated movies?” He shot her a look that clearly meant ‘don’t push your luck’. “But watching horror movies has always been our thing, Daddy! You can’t tell me that’s not allowed anymore.” He rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine with the horror movie stuff but I’m not about to let you watch Fifty Shades. Horror is okay, at least most horror.”

“You’re never going to let me watch the Exorcist, are you?” He looked back at her to see her slightly pout at him. He sighed.

“I will but only when you’re at the same age I was when I first watched it. I was 14 and it was intense. You can wait the two extra years.” She leaned back against the couch and searched through Netflix Originals for a horror movie to watch. “Trust me, it will mess with your mind and scare you in ways you didn’t think you could be scared. I know we’re not exactly a religious family but it’s a lot scarier than Paranormal Activity.” Eventually, Lena stopped on Extremely Wicked, Shockingly Evil and Vile.

“Paranormal Activity wasn’t scary.” She pressed play and leaned against her dad.

“Exactly, the Exorcist actually is scary. It’s more psychological than jumpscares.” He rested his weight against the back of the couch before placing his arm around Lena.

“Did we ever watch this one?” Lena asked as the film started.

“No, we said we were going to but never got around to it. I thought we were waiting to watch it with mom?” Lena looked up at her dad.

“No, she already watched it. She said it was really good and she also said that we’ll never see Zac Efron the same way again.” Brandon laughed.

“Well, it’s a good thing you never got into the High School Musical movies.” Lena chuckled and snuggled into her dad’s side. This was always their thing. Ever since she was eight and fell asleep on the couch one night. Evelyn was back out in Nebraska helping her brother again. He didn’t want to wake Lena up by moving her to her bed so he let her sleep on put on House on Haunted Hill, the 90’s remake. He didn’t think it was too bad but it wasn’t the best horror movie he had seen. Still up to that point nothing topped Freddy Vs Jason in his opinion. Only about 40 minutes into the movie did he look over to see that Lena’s eyes were wide open, silently watching the movie with him. He paused the movie but she told him that it was really cool and she liked it. So he put it back on and opened his arms. She cuddled into his embrace and they finished the movie together, and he was shocked that she wasn’t really all that scared. Ever since then, she developed a nice taste for horror movies and he had no complaint about it. His first horror movie was the original Carrie when he was 6 and he liked it too. Evelyn liked horror but she wasn’t as big a fan as they were. She was more into romantic comedies and just plain comedies. Which wasn’t bad but Brandon took a lot of pride in his daughters taste in horror movies. He was thinking about it for a while but he wanted to take Lena to Orlando for a weekend in October and he could show her Universal Studios’ Halloween Horror Nights. He was sure she’d love it.

His phone rang, bringing Brandon out of his thoughts. They were about half way into the movie and Lena paused the movie. He looked at the phone screen to see a picture of his wife. He tapped ‘answer’ with his thumb and pressed the speaker button.

“What’s up, babe?”

“Hey, I’m at Target and I’ve got groceries but I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to pick up anything extra that you might need.” Brandon looked at Lena. Lena looked at the phone

“Did you grab the extra butter movie popcorn?” They heard her bump the cart into an aisle and then the squeaky wheel voiced it’s opinion on the matter.

“Yes, I grabbed you guys popcorn. I also got a couple of frozen pizzas, pizza rolls, frozen burritos, those little sliders and I grabbed a lot of vegetables. I made sure to get mostly broccoli but there is carrot in a few of them.” Lena hated carrots. She didn’t mind broccoli or any other green to be fairly honest but she just couldn’t stand the orange vegetable. Evelyn made a point of only getting corn, peas, lettuce, broccoli, kale, celery, and all types of squash but she tried to avoid carrot. If her daughter couldn’t stand one vegetable but was fine with the rest, she didn’t mind avoiding it. It wasn’t like she was eating completely unhealthy.

“She can just pick out the carrot. And I don’t really have any suggestions. You’re gonna be gone for two months, I’m gonna have to buy the groceries anyway. You don’t have to completely stock up.”

“I know but if you’re getting groceries, it’s gonna be mostly unhealthy anyway. I figured I could get Lena some ingredients and she could put some of her cooking skills to the test while I’m gone.” Lena’s eyes lit up.

“Actually, mom, Binging with Babish did the Cubanos from Chef, would you mind getting the bone-in pork shoulder, rice wine vinegar, oregano stems, a head of garlic,” Lena began to list off the ingredients that weren’t in the kitchen.

“Honey, I can pull up his recipe on his website. So you wanna make the cubanos?” Evelyn asked.

“Yeah, you remember how good they looked.” Lena sat back and leaned against Brandon once again, eyes on the screen.

“Brandon, you’ll have to help her make it a little bit. It’s a bit of a complicated recipe and she could use some assistance. Plus, there’s rum and I’d rather her not be taste testing if there’s too much in there.”

“Fair enough,” Brandon replied. “Is there anything else?”

“No, I think I got the rest. I’ll have to go somewhere else to get the pork shoulder but there’s a butcher shop like a block away. I’ll see you when I get home. Oh! Would you mind switching the laundry loads? I forgot to leave a note when I left.”

“I already did it, mom,” Lena chimed in.

“Okay, well, when the laundry is done, please fold it on our bed and start packing my suitcase. I’d like to have as little to do when I get home. I have to go from Boston Logan International to Eppley and I have to rent a car when I get there. I’m probably gonna have to leave at around 6 in the morning.” He knew what that meant. She was actually going straight to sleep. No one last night of sex. But he’d be fine. They did it the previous night, and until she came back, he would settle for his right hand. Or his dreams...nightmares!

“You got it sweetie. We’ll see you later. Any dinner plans or just fend for yourself?” Evelyn started looking through all the spices that Lena would need for cubanos.

“Uh, I didn’t put anything in the slow cooker this morning and like I said, I’d rather have as little to do as possible when I get home. So, yeah, fend for yourself night. I’ll see you guys when I get home. Bye, sweeties!” She made a kiss noise and hung up the phone. Brandon set his phone down on the arm of the couch and faced the TV again. Lena pressed play and they watched the rest of the movie in silence. Throughout the next 50 minutes he struggled to not notice the way his daughter had grown up. It felt like only yesterday that she was just 6 and he was helping her do her makeup for her halloween costume. She was dressing up as Tinkerbell that year and it was by far the cutest thing. He couldn’t believe how long it had been. This past year, she dressed up as a scary clown and once again he had to help with makeup. Evelyn didn’t wear a lot of makeup so most of the stuff they used for Lena was bought from those pop-up halloween stores.

And then, there was yesterday, when he saw her in the most grown up way possible. He wasn’t sure exactly how to handle the situation because even though she was relaxed against him watching a movie like nothing had changed, he couldn’t erase it from his memory, no matter how hard he tried. Now that it was all out in the open that she masturbates just like any other girl, he couldn’t help but feel like a wave was coming to knock him over. He feared it but he knew eventually the day would come. She was going to start dressing more like a teen, she'd be attracting more attention from boys at her school, and she was going to gain more attitude towards him. He thought all these past years he had prepared enough but now looking at how he felt about all of this, Brandon knew he wasn’t okay with anything that was happening. He sure as fuck wasn’t comfortable sitting here on the couch with Lena’s much smaller body snuggled against his side. Not when thoughts of what he saw yesterday and his...fuck it, his dream from last night.

He couldn’t deny it any longer. He knew that he shouldn’t say it even to himself but there was no denying that it was no nightmare, not feeling that good. He couldn’t remember when he last even had a wet dream. Even remotely. He was always so satisfied with Evelyn but the dream with Lena felt so amazing and realistic. And being here with his daughter, acting as though he hadn’t had those thoughts not even 13 hours ago. It just felt wrong. And it felt so much worse because she had no idea what was going on in his fucked up head.

Soon enough, the movie ended, Brandon paying very little attention but Lena had wide eyes at the end of it, as Zac Efron heated up the separating glass and writing in his breath the word ‘HACKSAW’ with his index finger.

“Wow. I hope I never end up falling for someone like that. But he seemed like such a nice person!” Lena said so sadly. She looked up at him and he could see one tiny tear well up in her right eye. “What if I end up married to someone like that?”

“Don’t worry, sweetie, no one is ever going to hurt you. I’ll make sure of it.” Brandon put his arms around her small body and she let the one tear fall down her cheek and lightly stain the front of his shirt.

“But he seemed so nice the whole time. He tricked her for years, he never hurt her, not once, so how would we even know?” She looked up into his eyes again with her small hands resting on his chest. “What if I get a boyfriend that’s charming like him but one day he ends up going crazy and starts killing people?” She laid her head against his head and shifted herself to sit on his lap but couldn’t quite get in a comfortable position. “What if he kills me?”

“Listen to me, Lena,” Brandon looks down at her and lifts her chin. “Are you listening?” She nodded softly. “No one is ever going to kill you. You’re far too sweet for someone to snuff out your light. In fact, I think a serial killer could take one look at you, stop killing and just turn themselves in.” Lena wiped a tear from her eye and laid against him again. “You have the pure beauty to do just that.” He looked over towards the kitchen. He should probably make them some lunch. But what to make? Lena and Evelyn were the family cooks, he just did masic stuff. Maybe he could make his makeshift casserole from Kraft Mac & Cheese, some tuna...maybe some peas…

He didn’t even realize it, but he started to fall asleep as the previews for Stephen King’s 1922 started playing on the T.V. He could feel a shift of weight being transferred off of him and vaguely recognized that Lena had left.

“Daddy?” He opened his eyes slowly and inhaled before stretching out his arms. He looked over at the source of the noise that woke him. Lena was leaning over him while he still sat on the couch with her hands behind her back. “I put the laundry on your guys’ bed. The dryer went off so…” She shrugged and went to sit back down on the couch as Brandon got up to look and see that she left the dryer door open. He walked over to it and noted that one of the laundry baskets was gone. She must have left it in his room.

“Did you fold it or just leave it on our bed?”

“I just left it in the basket.” She started to look for something on Netflix to watch but couldn’t decide. She also wondered if she should make something for lunch instead of her dad. She was a better cook after all. She put on Mr. Deeds and got up to go make something for lunch. She began grabbing the truffle oils and the sourdough break and began making the grilled cheese sandwiches her mom taught her.

When Brandon was done folding his wife’s clothes and placing them into their suitcase for her, he made his way back downstairs with the empty laundry basket. He could smell something good. He knew exactly what his daughter made. That was one of the reasons he loved his wife and child. They knew how to cook well. His nachos were basically the only thing they liked when it came to his food skills. But whatever. He didn’t mind admitting the fact that he wasn’t Gordon Ramsey or Emeril or that youtube Babish guy that Lena seemed to love watching.

“Daddy, do you want some grilled cheese?” Lena asked after sliding the second sandwich off the frying pan onto the small ceramic plate. She turned off the front right burner and set the pan to the back. Brandon sat down on a barstool by the counter and watched Lena sprinkle a little bit of white truffle oil onto the sourdough toasted bread. He nodded and she slid the plate in his direction. He immediately picked it up and began eating. Damn, if that wasn’t the most delicious sandwich he’d ever had.

“Lena, this is by far the best grilled cheese I’ve ever had.” He smiled at her and she grinned before taking her plate and sitting next to him on a barstool.

“Thanks, Daddy.” She took a bite and moaned. He did his best to disregard it. “Just wait until I can make those cubanos. Those are gonna be amazing.” He laughed a little. She turned and looked at him. “What?”

“Nothing, I just hope you’re ready. Judging by the recipe video you watched, it looks like it’s gonna take all day to make.” He continued to bite into his sandwich.

“Well, you’ll help me, won’t you?” He looked at her with two bites left of his sandwich. He placed his hand on her shoulder and took another bite.

“I can’t promise that I can actually help you since I burn water. But I can try.” She smiled and continued eating. He smiled and ate the last bite. He wiped his hands on his PJ pants, getting the grease off and took the plate to the sink. He rinsed it and placed it into the dishwasher while Lena was still finishing her sandwich. “Okay, I’m gonna go pack up mom’s suitcase. Make sure you rinse your plate before putting it in the dishwasher.” Lena rolled her eyes.

“Isn’t that the whole point of the dishwasher?” Brandon shook his head and walked towards the stairs.

“You need to rinse the grease off the plate.” He started walking up the stairs to begin folding and putting away clothes. “Grease can get sloshed around in there.”

“But mom said grease was bad for the sink.” He stood on the top of the stairs and turned around.

“She means in larger quantities, like if your pan is full of grease.” He paused and thought for a second. “Wait, you didn’t rinse the pan, right?”

“No, I set it on the back burner. It needed to cool.” He sighed in relief. Evelyn would’ve killed him if their sink was clogged from grease.

“Thank God. Leave it there, I’ll take care of it later. Just rinse your plate and put it in the dishwasher.” He turned back and started going to his room. When he opened the door, he saw the white, plastic laundry bin sitting on their bed full of unfolded clothes. Well, better get to work.

Lena finished her sandwich and rinsed her plate before putting it in the dishwasher. She began to walk towards the living room again to finish her watch later list but remembered that it only had about ten videos left. She could finish them later in her room. She glanced towards the stairs. Well, it’s not like she had anything else to do.

Brandon was folding the fifth shirt and placing it in Evelyn’s purple suitcase. He hoped that the suitcase was big enough. He had to pack a good two or three weeks worth of clothes that she could wear there. As he was folding and putting away her clothes, he had the bluetooth speaker playing some music. Sometimes his wife gave him crap about being such an old man on the inside but he personally loved listening to Frank Sinatra and Nat King Cole. At the moment, ‘That’s Life’ was playing. As he was humming along, he heard the door creak open. He looked over at the door and saw his daughter standing in the doorway.

“What’s up, kid?” He didn’t stop dancing though as he was packing up his wife’s clothes. He continued to look at Lena in the doorway. Lena smiled and came in. She sat herself on Brandon’s side of the bed as Evelyn’s side was taken up by the laundry basket at the foot and the suitcase up by the pillows. Brandon continued to fold but stopped humming. “You need something?”

“No, just bored. Figured I could come in and hang out with you.” He looked at her skeptically.

“It’s not like I’m playing Lego Star Wars or anything.” He finished folding the shirts and began with the pants and jeans. Lena leaned against a bedpost and slowly bopped her head along with the music.

“I know but video games are more fun with more people. Who am I gonna trash talk?” Brandon nodded.

“Well, I gotta finish putting these in her suitcase. Then we’ll play video games.” Lena watched him folding pair after pair of jeans and started looking around the room. It had been maybe a year or two since she last spent the night in their room. And that was a night Brandon wasn’t there with them. It was the day Lena got her first period. And she wasn’t feeling great at all, as expected. Evelyn let Lena sleep in their bed and Brandon slept in the guest bedroom to give them some space. Plus he didn’t want to be around for the cramps and the blood and the aggression...just thinking about it made him want to shudder.. Luckily though, Evelyn was always on it, when it came to taking care of Lena. He didn’t really have to do a thing when it came time for her monthly bill. But now that it came across his mind, he’s gonna have to help her with that or buy pads and tampons when she needs them. Great.

Lena watched Brandon lightly dance and hum along to the music as he folded clothes and put it in the suitcase for Evelyn. She slowly swayed her head to the music and the song transitioned from That’s Life to You Make Me Feel So Young which felt appropriate. Brandon softly sang along with it and Lena got off the bed and began dancing. Brandon smiled as she spun around in his room. He set down the pair of pants he was rolling and walked up to Lena. Lena stopped and looked at him. He bowed down to her level and held out his hand. She smiled and accepted it. He took her small waist in his right hand and held her right hand in his left and they swayed together around the room.

“You make me feel so young,” he sang softly to her. She couldn’t quite make full head to head height but she could make do. She laid her head on his chest. “You make me feel there are songs to be sung, bells to be rung, wonderful fling to be flung!” He dipped her down and she popped back up with her face close to his. “And even when I’m old and gray, I’m gonna feel the way I do today, cause you,” he pulled his hand away from her waist and booped her on the nose and began to twirl her with his left hand. “You make me feel so young.” He let go and she twirled a few times before hitting her ankle on the bedside table on his side.

“Ow!” She dropped down and sat on the ground to cradle her ankle. Brandon walked over to her and crouched lower.

“You okay, sweetie?” He placed his hand on her shoulder in concern. She didn’t look at him but she wasn’t crying so it must not have been that bad.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m not bleeding or anything.” Brandon stood back up and decided maybe he should get back to what he was doing before his daughter distracted him. He had to finish putting away his wife’s clothes. He looked at her once more, knowing that she would be fine. It probably was like the pain in stubbing your toe.

Lena looked around and saw something long and teal sitting under the bed. She knew that there may have been a few boxers or socks under the bed but she hadn’t seen that before. Instantly, her ankle pain just faded away and her curiosity took over. She reached for it as the song started to fade into the next song, ‘Unforgettable’ by Nat King Cole. She held it in her hand and saw that there was a smooth end and the other end was black and ridged. Figuring it was much like a flashlight, she twisted the top to see if there were batteries.

As Brandon was finishing the last few socks and underwear, he looked up and saw that Lena was transfixed with something. But since she was still sitting on the ground, he couldn’t tell what. Until he heard it. The buzzing started and his eyes bugged out. He forgot to put that back in the drawer from a few days ago. He used that on Evelyn and left it under the bed on his side. Immediately, Lena jumped up to a standing position and scared of the sudden vibrations in her hand and she let go of it. It landed on the bedside table, still on and it got even louder against the wood surface of the table. Brandon didn’t even go around the bed, he jumped over the suitcase and grabbed the teal vibrator and shut it off. He sighed and turned to see Lena looking very confused and perhaps a little frightened by what just happened. He looked down at the toy in his hands and set it in the drawer, slamming it shut. He faced his daughter again and she just stood there awkwardly, not knowing full well what exactly happened to cause him to act so fast in hiding it. He walked back around the bed and finished putting the socks in the top section of the suitcase and zipped it shut. Anything else Evelyn needed for this trip, she could do herself but he just had to get Lena out before she started asking questions. But with Lena walking towards the bedside table, eyeing the drawer that he placed the vibrator in, told him that he was too late.

“Daddy, what is that?” He set the suitcase against the wall by the bathroom door. Maybe he could come up with something.

“It’s a back massager. It’s for me and mom.” He walked over to Lena, hoping to lead her to the living room downstairs and keep her away from what she just saw. She whipped her head around to face him with her hand on the drawer handle.

“But we have a back massager downstairs in the crazy drawer.” For years, they called it the crazy drawer as it was filled with highlighters, pens, sharpies, scissors, bottle openers, paper clips, the nail files. They used to call it the miscellaneous drawer but when Lena was 5, they just called it the crazy drawer so she would stop trying to say miscellaneous and take about a minute and a half to only get a few syllables out.

“Well, we can have more than one back massager.” He placed his hand on her shoulder again and applied some pressure so he could start leading her away from the drawer. “This one is just for me and mom though. C’mon, let’s go play some video games until mom gets back.” In a swift motion, before he could pull her away, she yanked the drawer out and grabbed the vibrator again, this time with intent. She broke free of Brandons grip on her shoulder and stood in between him and the bedroom door to the hallway, holding the vibrator like a gun pointed at him as though he were an escaped convict.

“I’m not leaving this room until you’re honest with me. There’s no way this is a back massager. The back massager downstairs has those three small balls on the end and this is just one long stick.” Brandon couldn’t believe what was happening. Why was this happening? Why couldn’t she just drop it and they could both just move on with their lives? “If it was a back massager, you wouldn’t have tried to hide it.” She looked at it again and thought about turning it on. “Is it a weapon? Is it like a gun?” He sighed and closed his eyes. Well, she was growing up. Might as well tell her the truth. He turned and stood by the bed on his side. He looked to her and patted the bed, requesting she sit down. Lena looked at the toy once again and lowered it and began walking over to the bed and sat down with it still in her hand. He took it out of her hands and brought it to the bathroom, quickly rinsing it to make sure it was clean before doing this.

When he came back out of the bathroom, she was still looking at it. He sat next to her on the bed and angled himself to face her just a little bit. He handed the toy back to her and she wouldn’t look away from it.

“This is gonna get awkward but whatever. Yesterday was too.” He pulled her chin to face him and looked in her eyes. She seemed very confused and frightened. Hopefully, he would be able to make her comfortable about this. “It’s not a gun, it’s not a weapon, in fact, it’s not for inflicting pain in any way. It’s made for the exact opposite.” She looked back down at the toy and rolled it in her hands, feeling it, wondering what exactly it did. “Remember yesterday when you were...well, in your bedroom alone?” She blushed but didn’t react other than that. “That’s what this is for. It’s meant to help you feel better that way. So, it is technically a massager, just not for your aches and pain. It’s called a vibrator.” She looked at him and then back down at the vibrator in her hands. “It can be used on women and men but mostly women. You know how certain spots feel really good when you touch them?” She nodded. “Well, you use this to touch them instead. It vibrates so the motion is quicker and more, I guess, intense.” He never took it out of her hands and instead, just twisted the cap, turning it on. It began to shake in her hands and she opened her eyes a little wider, this time a lot less freaked out by it.

She held it against her wrist and felt the vibrations against her skin. It already felt really nice so she wondered what it would feel like if she used it while touching herself. She ran the vibrator up to her shoulder, pressing it a little harder against her. Brandon wondered if this was enough explanation. At least it wasn’t as awkward as yesterday. That was just weird for everyone involved. Except his wife, oddly enough. But as he was wondering why his wife was so calm talking about their daughters masturbation habits, he didn’t notice that Lena started to run the vibrator across her chest.

“Whoa, maybe this is getting out of hand,” he went to grab it but instead of grabbing it, he just missed and it fell out of her hand, landing in her lap, finding its way between her legs. She gasped and Brandons eyes bugged out. Well, he couldn’t just reach between her legs and pull it out, she’d have to. It was wrong on every level for him to try to separate her from it. “Okay, Lena, it’s okay. Just shut it off.” But Lena didn’t shut it off. Rather, her eyes started to glaze over. He knew what was happening but there was no way of stopping it. He couldn’t, otherwise he’d be labeled a predator if he tried to interfere. He had to find a way out. Maybe get to the other side of the bed and whip the blanket? Maybe that could work, and he could get it away from her without actually touching it or her. But before he could, Lena’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and she closed them. No, this could NOT be happening. He had to get out of this situation. Okay, maybe if he just nudged it a little out of the way, it would fall to the floor. He reached down, hoping not to touch her and hit the vibrator.

Unfortunately, it had worked its way between her legs that she clamped her legs around it so it was secure where it was and wasn’t going anywhere. Him slapping it only made matters worse and not only did it go further down against her vagina hidden beneath layers of clothing, but he hit the cap, turning the level of intensity higher.

“Oh!” She began moving the rest of her body around and feeling the effects to the full extent that the vibrator had to offer. Okay, this had gone way too far. He had no intention of watching his daughter masturbate, especially with a vibrator that he bought for his wife. Her head fell to the side, colliding with his chest, as well as one of her hands.. What was he supposed to do in this situation? He couldn’t think of anything due to every nerve firing off in his body, telling him that he had to get out of there. And even though she was no doubt feeling amazing, he was in complete agony. While he tried to figure out what to do, Lena’s hand started to fall downwards from his chest to rest on his lap getting dangerously close to his-

NO! He jumped up and ran to the bathroom connected to his bedroom and slammed the door shut with him inside of it, Lena still on the bed, happily approaching a strong orgasm.

“Let me know when you’re done!” He said in a full panic, his eyes frantic and back against the door. Yes, Lena was masturbating in his room, with the vibrator he was showing her not even 2 minutes ago and she was going to have an orgasm on his bed. It was enough to make any father want to get rid of his mattress. But while just about every nerve and cell in his body was telling him to stay in the bathroom, there was one agonizing part of his anatomy that so desperately wanted to watch. He gulped, knowing very well what his daughters moans were doing to his body even though he knew it was wrong. He looked down and sure enough, something was poking outwards, pulsing, longing to be touched. He knew this wasn’t right, he knew it in his gut but he also knew that if he didn’t do something, when she finished, she’d notice his erection standing out and then ask more questions that he just wasn’t ready to start explaining away. Not after this explanation took about twenty wrong turns. He pulled down the waistband of the sweatpants and boxers and his shaft stood proud, jumping at every moan that came from the other side of the door. He glanced towards the door and wrapped his right hand around his cock, beginning to pump at it.

He could hear the buzzing of the toy and her moans getting higher pitched. He knew it was coming, knew that _she_ was coming. That thought alone was already sending him into shockwaves and he held his dick a little tighter to keep himself from blasting all over the bathroom floor. He turned and faced the door, his head leaning against it and he started slowly jacking off to the sounds he was hearing and thinking about how she looked.

_Crack open the door just a little_ , a small voice told him.

Somehow, he knew that was the voice of his cock and it was begging to start trouble but for some unknown reason, he just couldn’t see a downside. He wanted so badly to see what was happening on the other side of the door. And technically, it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. Well, he saw it in his dream last night and she didn’t have an orgasm when he walked in yesterday. But he wanted so badly to put her real O-face to his dream version of her.

What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like a depraved teenager that is trying to get his dick wet? Was he really this sick and sadistic? Before he could pull open the door to see her, he heard it. Her moans and gasps were getting closer together and faster. Her pitch was so high and then there were two seconds of just silence where all he heard was the buzzing. Then the moans came back and began descending in pitch back down to her normal voice. The sound of her orgasm sent him over the edge. His eyes clamped shut and he held his cock as it pulsated shot after shot of cum onto the door separating them. He continued to pump his cock until it was empty and there was a thick, stringy wall of cum all over the door. At least on the plus side, he could clean it with some toilet paper and water.

As he got his breath back down to a normal pace, he wadded up some toilet paper and ran it under the faucet in the sink. He turned it off and began wiping away all the cum that he left there. Just as he finished, he heard one last moan that was in between pleasure and pain come from the other side. He also heard a shift and the buzzing stopped. It must’ve touched her while she was a little over sensitive. He shooed away the thought of how she must have shuddered in her over-sensitivity and flushed the evidence. Now, there was nothing for him to do but wait until she gave him the go ahead to come back in. He just leaned against the counter in the bathroom, berating himself for what just happened. This was worse than yesterday. He put his head in his hands and just shut his eyes in disgust of what he had done. He just jacked off in the bathroom listening to his own daughter, his own flesh and blood, get off. This was horrible.

What would Evelyn think?

Oh, God. Evelyn! She was coming home soon! He couldn’t just leave Lena in his bed with a vibrator.

“Uh, daddy?” He felt bad. He could hear the embarrassment in her voice. She must feel horrible. Granted he was actually horrible but what mattered right now was to help her. He pulled open the door and she was sitting on the side, facing the bathroom, the vibrator was sitting on the bed, still a little shiny. Wait, did she put it directly on her…

“I’m sorry, daddy. I don’t know why I did that.” He could see tears starting to well up in her eyes. Oh, no. He had to fix this. He immediately ran over to her and hugged her.

“Lena, it’s okay. It was your first time feeling a vibrator, and though it wasn’t on purpose, it’s kind of expected to finish.” He could hear her softly sighing on his shoulder, trying not to cry. He rubbed her back in small circles trying to calm her down. He could feel her heartbeat beneath his fingers and noted that it was working if only a little bit. “It’s okay.” He knew he was gonna regret this later but fuck it. “How was it?”

Thankfully, she didn’t tense up which meant he was finally going in the right direction. She was calming down and hopefully she’d feel a lot less uncomfortable talking about this. She pulled back slightly from his hold and looked him in the eyes. He could see a few tear streaks down her cheeks and he wiped them away with his right thumb. “It felt good. It was different than when I’m by myself but it felt really good.” He chuckled. This actually was feeling a lot less awkward.

“Well, when you’re older, maybe you can get one for yourself.” Wait, there’s being less awkward and then there’s just being creepy. He needed to figure out how to approach this situation properly. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, but maybe from now on, let’s try to keep our masturbation habits to ourselves and not get involved with each other in the same room?” She blushed and nodded slowly. She could do that.

“Okay, daddy.” He smiled and just as he was about to lead her back to the living room, he received a text from Evelyn. He pulled his phone from his pocket and read the text.

_Should be there in about 5 minutes_ , she texted him...about 2 minutes ago. Shit. He dashed him phone back into his pocket and brought Lena up from his bed.

“Go downstairs sweetie and go play some video games. I’ll be down in just a minute.” Lena nodded and headed out the door into the hallway towards the stairs. As her footsteps down the stairs echoed into his room, he shut the bathroom door and made sure the suitcase was nice and ready for Evelyn. He looked back to the toy on the bed. He picked it up by the cap and was about to put it in the drawer when he noticed just how wet it was, slick with his daughter’s juices. He heard Lena’s playstation start up and begin playing Little Big Planet 3. Good, she wouldn’t see what he was about to do. He knew he shouldn’t have done it but he just couldn’t help himself.

Brandon pulled the toy up to his face and took a nice whiff of the freshly used toy. The scent alone was enough to make his dick spring back to life. Just as his tongue started to find its way to the toy, just to get the slightest taste of it, he heard a car in the driveway. Evelyn was back. And he was going to be in major trouble if she found him like this. He dashed the toy into the bedside table drawer and ran downstairs. He looked in the living and saw Lena starting up a level and started to hear the front door open.

“Hey, baby, can you help grab some of the groceries from the car?” Brandon saw Evelyn struggling to hold the doorknob with both her hands full of at least 4 full grocery bags of food. As she passed him, Brandon headed outside to grab the rest. When he came back in, Evelyn was already putting milk and margarine in the fridge, emptying the bags as he brought them to the kitchen. He set down the first set of bags and patted Evelyn on the shoulder, getting her attention.

“We need to talk about Lena tonight.” She nodded quickly and started working on dinner as he brought the rest in. Dinner went by without any problems, Evelyn and Lena talked about what she wanted to make while she was gone and Brandon ate in silence, watching his girls be so passionate. As a few hours ticked on by, Lena made her way to her bedroom and Evelyn and Brandon went to their room to settle in for the night before she had to leave in the morning. As soon as Brandon shut the door behind him, he sun to face Evelyn who was checking if the suitcase was packed.

“You can’t leave.” Evelyn looked up at Brandon. She rolled her eyes and walked to him.

“What happened?”

“Something but you can’t leave her here with me. I can’t handle this.” She pulled his head down against her own forehead.

“You promised me you were gonna be chill.” Brandon closed his eyes and leaned against his wife. He put his arms around her waist and held her close. “You have to keep in mind that she’s twelve. I dealt with this stuff at 9 so I get it. You remember what it was like going through puberty.”

“You don’t understand, Evelyn. She practically masturbated with me in the room.”

“Today?”

“Yes, while you were gone.”

“Was it an accident?” Brandon looked to the side. It actually was an accident. There really was no lie in that. It was a complete accident that he did try to prevent from happening.

“Well, yeah, but-”

“Then it probably won’t happen again. You have nothing to worry about. Just let her work this stuff out and answer any questions she has as honestly as you can.” She headed to the bed and stripped down to just her cami and panties. Brandon stripped as well to his boxers and got under the covers.

“I don’t think this is a good idea. I already answered her questions today and look what happened.” She got into bed beside him and turned off the light on her side.

“If you have any problems, you can call me or video chat. And so can she. You’ll be fine. There’s really nothing to get so worried about. If it happens again, let me know and I’ll call her and talk to her.” She snuggled closer to him and shut her eyes. “I have to leave here at 6 A.M. I have to get some rest before I head out. So aside from that, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?” Could he tell her that she used the vibrator he bought for Evelyn? Tell her that he sprayed cum all over the bathroom door listening to her use it? Tell her that he dreamed about their daughter masturbating last night? Because he just couldn’t find it in him to care anymore to call it a nightmare. He shut off the light next to him and wrapped his left arm around her, his eyes closing, ready to sleep.

“Just tell Jason and Stephanie that I said hi.”


End file.
